Yugioh GX Heroes of DT
by Loki478
Summary: A new year begins at Duel Academy, join Ren and his friends as they welcome the new students and discover the hidden secret of Duel Academy.


Chapter 01

[10 years ago]

Seto Kaiba reached into his undershirt and pulled out a locket, pressing a button Seto opened the locket to reveal a small picture of his younger brother Mokuba. Seto remembered the circumstances in which the photo was taken.

[Flashback]

It had been at the orphanage just a year after they arrived, that day both of them were in the sandbox and building a sandcastle and as soon as he was done Mokuba came over and exclaimed happily. "Wow big brother this place is cool!"

"Yeah Mokuba one day when we're big I'm going to make this amusement park where those without parents can come and play every day!"

[End flashback]

Seto smirked and closed the locket.

"How times have changed...but I'll make our dream come true Mokuba but not just for kids this time it'll be for duelists."

It was after that declaration Seto set about the world making contracts and creating his new duel academy and it was on the destroyed remains of Kaibacorp island that the 1st and central Duel Academy was built and from it came some of the worlds finest duelists.

[From that point in which Seto made his decision, 10 Years have passed since Atem left the human world to join his friends in the afterlife and in that intervening time Kaiba had set up not just 1 duel academy but 4 duel academies, all of them dedicated to recruiting duelist to come and learn the inner workings of the game.

At the academy student were broken into 3 dorms. The Obelisk Blue dorm were for the duelist that achieved high grades in junior high and received a recommendation from their teachers while studying. The Ra Yellow dorm was for students who placed high in the entrance exam and lastly were the Slifer Reds were duelist who scored average in the entrance exam but upon coming to the Academy they now feared that they could not keep up with the Academies standard and often feared dropping out.]

[This is a story about the most unlikely of heroes and the friends they make across dimensions.]

Manjoume Jun, one of the best overall students from the Obelisk Blue dorm watched the exhibition matches with clear intent as he tried to scout out the best of the new students from the new batch. "Oi Manjoume see any new targets for your crown?"

Manjoume looked over and saw one of the few people he could consider a friend and fellow Obelisk Blue Ren Schwarzt approaching with Asuka Tenjoin, the best female duelist from the Obelisk Blue Dorm, in their hands were a couple of bag of goodies bought from a few special stores that were only in Domino City.

All three of them were 2nd year students and currently they were on a field study of sorts. Their objective had been to study and gather information in Domino City where the Battle City Tournament had been held all those years ago and it just so happened that the Battle City Dome was where the entrance exams were going to be held and the heads of the Obelisk Blue dorms Professor Chronos and Professor Fontaine were the head judges.

As such Professor Chronos set up the meeting point for those that had finished their field study and exploration to meet up at the Battle City Dome where they could rest or just watch the exhibition matches.

"Oh it looks like that proctor down there has got the other kid on the ropes." Ren snatched a list from Jun and looked at the listings to see that for that particular match the proctor from field 3 was going against one Daichi Misawa the written tests top scorer.

[Down on the dueling fields]

"So Misawa. You've got a Zincgeddon and 2100 lifepoints while I've got 3 monsters and 1500 lifepoints. What will you do?"

"I'll draw one card and then I'll activate Explosive Reaction and with its ability I can tribute any earth attribute 'geddon' card and both of us take damage equal to its attack points and it just so happens that my Zincgeddon has 1600 attack points.

Under the proctors sunglasses his eyes widened as he took the 1600 point damage reducing his lifepoints to zero earning Daichi his win.

"Good job Misawa you really pulled through in the end. Guess that's why you would be number 1." The proctor held out his hand and Daichi shook it in return.

"Thank you sir but even though I'm number here it won't be the same at the academy." Misawa replied before he returned to the stands and calmly took his seat right next to a twitchy and nervous cyan haired duelist.

[Up in the stands]

Ren whistled as he saw the combo Daichi performed. "Wow that was a great move. Your thoughts Asuka?"

"Well we didn't see the duel from the start so I can't really give any comments though he did win."

Jun continued to watch the other matches but in his eyes Daichi Misawa is someone to watch out for.

[Outside]

The last few examinees had just signed in and the people in charge were just about to close up when in the distance they saw a small person like blip approaching them at high speeds.

"Hey wait! Don't close up first!" The student quickly arrived and introduced himself. "Judai Yuki reporting sorry I was late but the train I was on had some problems."

"Do you have the excuse slip from the train office?"

"Yeah here it is." Judai handed it over to the attendent who looked it over carefully.

"I'll ask the main judges whether they still want to let you in. Follow me." Judai nodded and followed the attendant into the main building.

[With Chronos and Fontaine]

The other proctors along with the head judges were just wrapping up their final evaluations and were getting ready to depart when the attendant arrived and bowed to the proctors. "Um I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a final attendee. There was an accident involving the trains but he has the letter and this is his file."

Professor Chronos took the letter read it through and saw no discrepancies and when he read through Judai's file his temper suddenly flared up. "Who is this student?! How dare this-this dropout boy even attempt to come take the practical exam when he didn't even bother to attend the written exam! Send him home immediately!"

However Ms Fontaine snatched Judai's file from professor Chronos and looked over seeing that Judai had indeed skipped out on his written exam but based on past results from his schools Judai seemed to be a perfectly average student.

"We should at least let him try out maybe his practical skills can more than makeup for his lack of written skills?"

The other proctor talked among each other before Chronos finally pushed the entire group away from him. "Fine but I shall pick his opponent and the deck he will fight against."

'Well if this dropout boy wants to enter our prestigious academy he better be prepared for the best.' Chronos stood up from his seat and moved towards the attendant telling him something which made the attendants eyes go wide.

"Um of course professor Chronos." The attendant replied before he left and spoke with Judai once more bringing him down to the duel arena where the last few attendees were just wrapping up their matches against their respective examiners leaving the main field open for Judai.

"Um I think Professor Chronos forgot to take a deck." One of the other proctors said as he noticed that Professor Chronos was no longer with them in the room.

[Up in the stands]

"Hey guys look!" Ren pointed to the person approaching from the opponents side of the field.

Jun and Asuka took notice of it. "Is that..."

[Down on the field]

Judai's opponent was revealed to be Chronos himself who was wearing his own personal duel coat. "Hello examinee I will be your opponent for today I am the head invigilator of today's exam and you may call me Professor Chronos. So are you ready to duel?"

"Yep." Judai already had his deck placed into the deck slot of his duel disk and was waiting for Chronos to begin.

"Very well then as your prospective future professor I'll go first." Chronos drew his first 5 cards and since he was the invigilator he would be going first.

"Very well then I draw one card and since its me you're dueling against I'll go easy on you. I set a monster and 2 facedown cards ending my turn." The 3 set cards appeared on Chronos's side of the field. "Alright its your turn examinee."

"Ok my turn I draw!" Judai drew a card and added it to the bunch already in his hand.

"Ok I summon forth Elemental Hero Stratos!" Judai placed Stratos in attack position.

On the field of battle Stratos gave a battle cry of "Hah!" before the blue skinned warrior donning armor and had cybernetic wings that had two rotors in them.

[Up in the stands]

Ren stood up excited by the monster archetype Judai was using. "Wow Elemental Heroes! It's been a while since I saw this deck."

"Yeah." Commented Asuka. "If he is able to use them to their full ability then I think professor Chronos has a tough match made for him."

[Meanwhile inside Jun's mind]

He was once again a kid watching the Yugioh World Championship finals and on the field was his hero, Koyo Hibiki.

The opponent had 2 monsters each with 2500 attack points while Hibiki only had Elemental Hero Woodsman, Stratos and a facedown on the field. "Alright my turn I draw!"

Hibiki drew his card and smiled. "Alright everything is assembled."

Reaching for another card Hibiki played polymerization and using the Elemental Hero that he just drew Hibiki summoned forth an extremely powerful monster.

[End Jun's thoughts]

"Elemental Heroes..."

[Back to the field]

'Oh an Elemental Hero deck how interesting...' Chronos thought.

"Ok so then I activate Straots's effect which allows me to search for an Elemental Hero and add him to my hand."

Judai looked through his deck for the hero that he needed and added said hero to his hand.

"Alright then Stratos will now attack the facedown card! Go Stratos Wind Storm!"

Chronos's card flipped faceup to reveal Ancient Gear Defender with a defense of 2000.

Stratos's attack hit the Defender's shield dealing no damage instead the aftershock of the attack sent Stratos reeling backwards in pain and dealing 200 points of damage to Judai leaving him with 3800 life points.

"Oh you should have realized that my facedown was something that wasn't going to be too easy to run over. A rookie mistake if I must say so."

Judai cringed and rubbed the back of his head chuckling. "Yeah I guess I've always had this problem. But it's still early in the duel so I'll just set one card down and end my turn."

"Well then my turn draw." A card was ejected from Chronos's duel coat and he grabbed it before adding it to his hand.

'Now lets see...Ah I'll do this.' From his hand Chronos activated a spell card. "I activate Heavy storm!"

From Chronos's card an enormous storm came forth sucking up not just Judai's facedown which had been revealed to be a Mirror Force but even Chronos's own two facedowns were sucked in destroying them but revealing the two to be trap cards or more specifically the two cards on Chronos's side that were destroyed were 2 statues of the wicked which in turn summon forth 2 wicked tokens.

[Above in the stands]

"Uh oh looks like Professor Chronos isn't pulling his punches with that guy. He's using his own personal deck! I'm going to find Miss Fontaine. This is an unfair matchup." commented Asuka who was now a little angry at the unfair matchup of Chronos's own personal deck against a possible new student, Ren agreed with her and followed after Asuka.

Jun didn't make any comment instead he continued to watch, if this guy had Elemental Hero monsters then it might have been possible that he possessed it.

[Back to the duel field]

"Now I tribute both of my wicked tokens to summon forth my decks most powerful monster! Come forth Ancient Gear Golem!" The two wicked tokens shattered into pieces which consisted of slabs of their body and gears then right before the audiences eyes the gears and slabs of metal reformed themselves to form a towering giant with exposed parts revealing the intricate inner workings of the monster.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem attack that monster! Ancient mechanical punch!" The Ancient Gear Golem pulled its fist back before punching Stratos right in the body destroying him and dropping Judai's life points from 3800 to 2600.

"Then with that I set 1 card and end my turn." The facedown appeared right behind Anceint Gear Golem.

"Ok it's my turn draw!" Judai drew another card and added it to his hand.

"Ok then I'll summon Elemental Hero Ocean in attack position, set two cards and end my turn." The facedown cards appeared on Judai's side of the field while Ocean appeared on Judai's side of the field before he passed it back to Chronos.

"Very well then I draw." Chronos added a new card to his hand.

"Very well then for my turn I activate the magic card Ancient Gear reconstruction!" The facedown appeared and moved towards Ancient Gear Defender. "Ancient Gear Reconstruction allows me to tribute 1 Ancient Gear monster and from it summon 2 Ancient Gear tokens."

Ancient Gear Defender was engulfed by the machine and there was a bunch of clanking noises before the machine opened and revealed that there were now two other Ancient Gear tokens on the field (Atk: 1200 Def: 200).

"Now then Ancient Gear Golem-"

However Chronos was suddenly interrupted by Judai crying out. "Not on my watch I activate my facedown trap card Threatening Roar!" Before Ancient Gear Golem could move Ocean suddenly moved and taking in a huge gulp of air it gave a loud and ear piercing scream which showed off the gills on Ocean.

Ocean's cry made Ancient Gear Golem and all other monsters on Chronos's side immobile. Inwardly Chronos was cursing as his plan was to use Ancient Gear Golem to destroy Ocean before his two tokens finished the job.

"Very well then I end my turn." Declared Chronos just as the Ocean's cry died down. 'But just be warned dropout boy…you won't be able to hold off my next attack.'

[play Yugioh GX OST miracle from 0:16]

Judai's face was looking down and Chronos thought that Judai was crying as he could see from the body language that Judai was displaying instead Judai looked up to reveal a huge smile come across his face. "Hey Professor this duel is definitely fun!"

"What a fun duel? But you're losing?" Chronos was stunned by Judai's reaction. 'This dropout boy doesn't know that next turn he's going to be packing it home.'

"Yeah this duel is so much fun and even though I'm losing I get to see such a powerful monster while fighting alongside my deck."

'This dropout boy is definitely a very strange boy. Having fun even when losing, dueling just to see cool monsters...he is everything wrong with dueling!'

Judai held up his duel disk and pointed to his deck. "So now I'm going to show you the power of my Elemental Heroes, their spirit and most of all my power!"

[End music]

"My turn draw!"

Judai added the card to his hand.

[With Ren and Asuka]

"Hey Asuka wait something's going to happen!" Ren stopped Asuka just before she entered the examiner room and the two of them turned to watch the duel once more.

[Play Judai's theme]

"Now Elemental Hero Ocean's ability activates allowing me to return an Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my hand and I pick Stratos!" From his duel disk Judai retrieved Stratos and added it to his hand.

"Now I summon Stratos once more to the field! Appear once more Stratos!" Elemental Hero Stratos appeared from his card once more and appeared right beside Ocean.

"Now I activate Stratos's ability allowing me to search out an Elemental Hero and add it to my hand." Judai grabbed the hero that he needed before adding it to his hand. "Then from my hand I activate Polymerization! Using Elemental Hero Stratos on the field and the Elemental Hero Woodsman I retrieved from my deck I'm able to summon forth an extremely powerful hero from my extra deck!"

Woodsman and Stratos leaped towards a portal that appeared right in front of them. "Now show yourself on the field of battle Elemental Hero Gaia!"

From the portal's other side Elemental Hero Gaia appeared first by placing one foot out from the portal and slowly moving through it until his entire body was revealed. "Gragh!"

"Now Gaia's ability activates allowing him to target one monster on your side of the field and halved it's attack while Gaia gains the same amount. Go Gaia! Use Gaia Quake on Ancient Gear Golem!" Gaia raised his hands and brought them down onto the field of battle creating an enormous chasm that the Ancient Gear Golem fell into reducing its attack points while Gaia's only increased.

"But I'm not done yet from my hand I play Miracle Fusion! This allows me to banish fusion material monsters on my side of the field or in my graveyard and I've got just the two! Ocean! Woodsman! Fusion!"

[Up in the stands]

Jun stood with his mouth hanging open. 'Here it comes!'

[Back to the duel]

Woodsman appeared from the graveyard and nodded with Ocean before the two leaped into the air. "Now show yourself onto the field of battle! The ultimate hero who embodies the might of the earth itself Elemental Hero The Earth!"

On Judai's side of the field the earth appeared and from it The Earth broke through the stratosphere and stood in front of Judai. "Haaaah!"

"Now I activate The Earth's effect allowing me to tribute 1 Elemental Hero on my side of the field and The Earth gains it's attack points."

"Gaia give The Earth your strength!" Gaia nodded as it shook the hand of The Earth and allowed itself to be absorbed by The Earth raising The Earth's attack points to a combined total of 6200.

"Hah!" The Earth drew both beam sabers from it's back and began to glow red.

"No impossible an attack of 6200?! My Ancient Gear Golem won't be able to stand up to that!" Professor Chronos was now trembling in his boots.

"Go The Earth! Terra Slash!" The Earth nodded and flew into the air before landing right in front of Ancient Gear Golem and cutting off both of it's arms.

"No no no!" Chronos tried his best to side step his collapsing Golem but in the end the monster was just too large to side step and it fell on top of Chronos ending the duel.

[End song (Please go to the end for an editorial about the duel.)]

"Gotcha! Professor Chronos that was a great duel! So do I pass?"

For a moment the spectators were speechless before they started cheering one after another. The chance to see such rare and powerful cards were definitely worth the final match.

Even some of the proctors were clapping.

[Up in the examiner booth]

Asuka and Ren had reported on professor Chronos and miss Fontaine decided to take things into her own hands. By giving Judai the pass while ensuring Asuka that she would be filing a report against Professor Chronos's unsportsmanlike conduct during the exams.

[With Ren, Asuka and Jun]

After reporting the incident to Miss Fontaine Ren and Asuka returned to see Jun still completely stunned at seeing The Earth.

"Oi Jun you ok?" Ren asked as he tried to shake Jun out of his slump but to no avail Ren turned to Asuka who just shrugged when suddenly out of nowhere Jun struck the seat handle bar next to him and gritted his teeth.

'Th-that guy...how does he have the cards that belonged to Mr Hibiki?'

[With Judai]

After winning his match with Chronos Judai was allowed to join the other students while in examiners set up a projection screen , Judai found his seat right next to a cyan coloredhaired boy and Daichi Misawa. "Hey guys could I sit here?"

"Sure go ahead." Daichi replied.

"I don't mind." Sho replied and the two moved aside to let Judai through.

As Judai took his seat Sho finally recognized Judai as the one to beat Professor Chronos. "Hey you're Judai aren't you? The guy that beat Professor Chronos."

"Yep. I'm Judai Yuki nice to meet you." Judai held out his hand to Sho who shook it followed by Daichi who also shook it.

"By the way that was a very good match. The combo you demonstrated truly showed off the power of your cards." Commented Daichi. "By the way where did you get your copy of The Earth? Last I heard only Koyo Hibiki had one."

Judai smiled and took out his copy of The Earth. "Well an old friend gave it to me." An astral image of The Earth appeared standing beside Judai and he gave a grunt which Judai noticed and looked up at the stands to see 3 armored figures standing beside one of them while the sillouette of an enormous dragon was floating above the other one.

But before he could get a focus on the figures, Sho called for him and asked to see his deck.

[Up in the stands]

Ren and Jun had settled down and were ready for the final closing speech from the Chancellor but as they took their seat both of them saw The Earth standing beside Judai.

"So you guys what do you think of all these newcomers?" Asked Asuka.

Jun simply kept silent while Ren had an amused smile on his face. "Well this batch certainly has some strong players especially that Elemental Hero player. I think this will be a good year."

[Insert obligatory anime opening based on Yugioh Arc V OP 4 Trump Card]

Time for your moment the future is in your own hands. Hold up your trump card and make a whole new world.

[Pictures of various cards fly by before Judai appears and grabs two playing it to reveal Ocean and Woodsman who fuse together to form The Earth who appeared by Judai's side.]

Burning ever so brightly, chasing after an awakened dream.

[The sun shines brightly as Judai places his deck into his deck holder on his duel disk.]

My body yearns for it. The place where the strong reside.

[Sho, Daichi and Asuka look through their decks before inserting them into their respective duel disks.]

Shaking, wavering, trembling. The answer I'm looking for isn't easily found.

[Jun looks through his deck but above him the shadow of an enormous dragon passes over him.]

But still you seek. The place with overwhelming power.

[Ren is sitting by a small lake where he notices the two shadows seated besides him and smiles.]

The battles on, its waiting for me it is in my line of sight.

[Judai looks at his opponents which consists of Jun, Ren, Alexis and multiple shadows.]

I can hear the signal of a new day coming.

[A shadow from under Duel Academy appears and seems to try and consume the island.]

Now is the time so hold high your own trump card.

[Judai draws a card from his deck and plays both Woodsman and Ocean before the two merge together to become The Earth.]

This future is yours to take a hold of.

[Jun draws a card from his deck and plays the Dragunity Trident but then it is soon replaced by another dragon whose identity is kept in the shadow but what is clear are the enormous angel like wings.]

Your bright smile will shine through all these darkened days you are the one who

[Ren draws a card and plays two monsters who appear as shadows but one thing is clear one has a fruit shaped outline while the other resembles a racecar.]

will show them the way

[Asuka draws a card and from her deck appears 3 dragons appear by her side, 1 with a serpent like design, the second one with a bird like beak while the third dragon had 3 heads.]

You are the hero so get ready to write a new chapter, in this story.

[Judai plays The Earth while Jun plays the shadow dragon the two monsters clash for a few seconds before the two flew into the air where emerged a new hero who levitated over the entire group of heroes and their monsters.]

Chapter end

So that was the end of the first chapter and hey it was kinda fun...ok enough with the nice bullshit lets get to my real attitude to this new angle I'm trying.

Hey look a Yugioh GX X kamen Rider story and whats this the O.C does not duel in the 1st chapter instead Judai gets to show off his stuff! Also look it's not just a complete carbon copy of the anime's 1st episode.

Yes I'm a bit of an asshole bite me. But moving onto the more serious stuff regarding this story is that yes Judai is using the 2nd gen Elemental Heroes instead of the 1st gen heroes like the anime but I'm not really following the anime here am I people who have done some further digging into the world of yugioh will know who Koyo Hibiki is and if you don't then that just means you've only watched the anime.

Also I tried to give a reason for Chronos to hate Judai hopefully it is acceptable.

Also the names I'm mixing it up where I think its appropriate for both characters and cards. Cause you can claim that because I'm using the Japanese names and everything that I should call them Antique Gear but I beg to differ Ancient Gear sound much better. Another case would be the Sacred and Constellar. I mean Constellar just sound better and since most of them are based on the constellations it makes more sense rather than Sacred.

[Now onto the duel and why there were so many cards that were just placed down]

1: For Crowler he split his Ancient Gear Defender into 2 token because of a simple miscalculation on my part which will lead us to number 2.

2: For Judai the 2nd facedown he placed was supposed to be The Earth's gravity and Judai was supposed to use it to finish Chronos off but when Judai summoned Gaia I forgot that Gaia doesn't just gain half of the targetted monsters attack instead he drains it and added it to his own. Which leads us to point 1 if Ancient Gear Golem was still at 3000 Attack then when The Earth Attacked it The Earth would have only caused 3200 damage to Chronos and then using my verison of The Earth's gravity Judai would have forced both of Chronos's tokens to attack The Earth finishing the game.

3: I actually had to reverse my Yugioh clock cause now in the current meta the 1st player doesn't draw. Oh how times have changed...all you wacky modern Yugioh players and your Synchro summons, Xyz summons and Pendulum summons and now link summons.

Also yes Judai actually has a decklist. I mean I had to construct 1 for him just to have the correct image for the deck and to be honest this deck is easy enough to play but it does have a mix of modern and old cards and well it's E-Heroes it's probably one of the easier decks for a beginner to play in my opnion.

[Explanation end]

So that was it I hoped you enjoyed it and leave a review, favorite or follow and next time we'll arrive at Duel Academy.

Original cards that were used

Ancient Gear defender

Lv 4

800/2000

This ancient guardian stands watch over the tomb where the most powerful creation to bear the name Ancient Gear rest.

Ancient Gear reconstruction

Spell card

Tribute an Ancient Gear monster to summon 2 Ancient Gear tokens (1200/200), if the tokens attack they are destroyed at the end of that turn and the player controlling them takes 500 damage.

So with that said I'd love to get some responses about this chapter. so leave a review if you've got any comments.


End file.
